Asian Fusion
by Mysnia88
Summary: Mike and Tina and the Asian summer camp.
1. Prologue

"So what d'ya think, Chang? You up for it?" Puckerman asked Mike when he saw he wasn't as into the idea as Matt was.

"What's in it for you?" Mike asked him.

"Chicks dig guys who sing." Was his ready answer. Matt and Mike exchanged looks, Mike thought, _Yeah right, we know Quinn's there._

"Plus you guys, like, have mad dancing skills. Chicks'll be falling all over you in no time." Puck added.

"C'mon, bro, Santi and Brit will be happy to see us." urged Matt. Matt and Mike have been bestfriends since middle school, but Matt and Santana have been close since way back forever. He's the only person allowed to call Santana Santi. And Brittany or Brit is Santana's bestfriend, at least that's what she says. Puck, on the other hand, dates Santana on and off, so he gets to hang out with twosome sometimes, and they're all on the football team together. "We'll get to hang out again." Added a happy looking Matt, and with that Mike had to say yes.

He knew Matt misses Santana, they haven't been able to spend time together as much as they used to before they joined football and the girls joined the Cheerios. And Mike did kinda like Brittany, plus Tina would also be there. He heard her singing earlier in the auditorium and got chills.

"Yeah, sure, man, I'm in."

...

 _Yes! Glee has new members... jocks, but one can't be choosy, I just hope they can sing_ , thought Tina as she watched the new members enter the room. She sorta knew Mike, she's seen him in Asian camp before but she doesn't know if he remembers her.

Then Mr. Schuester asked Tina to sing Tonight from Westside Story, then Rachel stormed out of the choir room. After a moment of awkward silence, the piano began to play and Mike heard Tina's beautiful voice sing. Then he thought, _Yep this is a good idea_.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey, Tina... need a friend?" Mike asked shyly. He looked for her after the bonfire because he thought she looked especially sad tonight. He found her at the lake again.

…

He always saw her in Asian Camp before but they didn't really interact with each other. They'd say hi and go about their business and their circles didn't really cross at McKinley either, until glee club.

She seemed down this summer. She had always been shy but focused, and she always had a smile on her face. Now, she was just in her own world almost all the time. He had to nudge her a couple of times when the camp director asked them to teach a class about the arts.

He talked her into agreeing, "Let's do it! It may help you take your mind off stuff." She looked like she wanted to argue but couldn't think of anything to say. "And we could get to know each other more now that we're in the same club at school", he added brightly. She just kinda looked defeated and said, "Fine, whatever."

She blew him off a couple of times when they were supposed to meet about the class. Once, he found her at the lake just staring off into the water, deep in thought and decided to let her be. The other time he went to her cabin and found her listening to her mp3 knocked but she had her back to him and didn't hear. He went in, tapped her shoulder and spoke near her ear, "Tina."

She almost jumped when she heard a man's voice in her cabin. She turned around and saw Mike looking apologetic, "Mike! You scared the heck out of me! Oh my gosh, what time is it?" She took off her headphones and looked at the clock. "I'm so so sorry, Mike. I was supposed to meet you wasn't I? I must've spaced out again. I just have a lot on my mind right now and I keep forgetting stuff."

She was starting to blabber and he stopped her, "Listen, Tina, forget about it, I don't mind that much. I went on and finished the lesson plan for class, if that's okay with you. I know we're partners but I had to do something 'coz class starts tomorrow and I don't really like to be unprepared." He handed her a copy of the plan and waited for her to finish going through it.

"Wow Mike, this is good..." then she faced him, "Look, I'm really sorry for being such a bad partner. I'll make it up to you somehow..."

"No worries, just be there tomorrow. I don't think I could handle all the kids alone. And you owe me." He said with a gentle smile, he saw she didn't have her make up on and he thought she looked pretty, "Bye, Tina. See ya." He waved and she waved back with a half smile. He left and she was alone again. His barging in was a welcome distraction for her from her thoughts of Artie.

Tina didn't know what was up with her and Artie. Artie ignored her for one whole week, and when she called Artie's house, his mom told her he was busy playing a video game and couldn't come to the phone. When she was finally invited over to hang out, all they did was watch the same movie he wanted over and over. He didn't even care about what she wanted to watch. She left for camp confused about their relationship and couldn't stop thinking about it.

…

"Oh, hi, Mike. I was just thinking about something..." she trailed off.

"Is that the same something you've been thinking about the whole time here?" he asked.

He noticed that she was always distracted, like she was someplace else. She was teaching and singing in class halfheartedly and he knew she loved to sing as much as he loved to dance. And he missed her smile.

"What are you talking about?" she asked defensively.

"I don't mean to pry, but you haven't been yourself lately. I know we've never hang out before, but I always saw you happy around here. Now... you just kinda seem lost." he said gently, "I just wanna try to help. I don't care if it'll require manual labor, I'm pretty handy if you must know. Or if you need someone who'll listen, you can even cry on my shoulder if you want to. I have to warn you though, I've never had experience with people crying on my shoulder and I might cry along with you. Matt doesn't really cry on my shoulder when he's down." he babbled, trying to coax a smile. She just looked at him like he was weird and asked, "So, what do you and Matt do when you guys are bummed?"

"I just dance it off... I lock myself up in my room and dance. Sometimes I take Matt to the arcade and challenge him at Dance Revolution and we play until we're tired or get kicked out."

"And Matt?" she asked.

"Matt, he plays video games to get his mind off stuff. His favorite is Tekken, and he always kicks my butt. When we play, sometimes I wonder if he's really mad at me." he told her with a little laugh. Mike looked at Tina, her face was blank as she watched the water.

"Video games huh, I don't think I like them..." then she just looked sad again.

They sat together for a while, just looking at the water. Tina was waiting for Mike to get bored and leave her alone.

"It's getting cold, we should go back to our cabins." Mike suggested.

It was getting cold, but Tina didn't want to leave yet. She liked the lake, especially when the moon was reflected on its surface like tonight. "Yeah, you go on ahead."

Mike stood up and left. He went back to his cabin and found his roommates asleep. He went to his stuff and took a jacket and his blanket then went out again. He was going back to the lake because he had a feeling she'd still be there, and she was. He thought he saw her wipe away a tear. He didn't like seeing her sad, he felt like something was pulling at his heart. He went near her and placed his jacket on her. She was startled, gasped and turned around. "Mike! Stop doing that! You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Tina." Mike said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to scare you again." He sat down beside her again with his blanket wrapped around him. "I brought you my jacket 'coz I figured you still wanted to sit out here, and it's cold, and I didn't want you to be alone."

"Thanks, Mike." was all she said and they sat in silence again for a while.

"Mike," she suddenly spoke, still staring at the water, "have you ever been suddenly ignored by somebody without knowing why?"

He looked at her and saw her confused expression while holding back her tears. "I've had my share, I guess."

"Have you ever liked someone and thought they liked you back? But then they do stuff that make you confused and wonder if they really like you?" She looked at him this time with hurt written all over her face. It tugged at his heart and he remembered Brittany. She was part of the reason he agreed to join glee club, he even chose glee over football because of Brittany. But after sectionals, she not so subtly told him he was a great friend and nothing more.

"Yup..." he told Tina honestly, "Wait, is this about Artie?"

"Yes." She answered quietly.

She couldn't keep it inside anymore, and he did offer to listen. She told him about her problems with Artie, how hurt she felt about him choosing a video game over her, about how she thought he didn't really care about her.

"I called him this morning to say hi 'coz I was always thinking about him. When he answered the phone I told him it was me, he asked what's up and why I haven't been around. I told him the day before I left that I was going to camp and he completely forgot. Before I could answer, he told me to call some other time 'coz he was busy. Then he put the phone down without saying goodbye. He didn't even say he missed me."

Tina was about to cry and Mike didn't really know what to say or do. He hugged her then patted her back. He felt her tears wetting his shirt, "Just let it all out, Tina. You'll feel better afterwards."

He wrapped his blanket around both of them and let Tina cry her heart out. He wasn't a violent guy but seeing her hurt made him want to punch something. When she stopped, he took her to her cabin.

"Thanks for listening, Mike." She told him with a sad smile, "And for letting me ruin your shirt." She added when she saw the stains of her eyeliner on his shirt.

"No problem, Tina. I'm here when you need me." Always, he added in his head. "Good night." Then he headed for his own cabin when she went in.

Tina had a sudden realization after washing her face. I just spilled my guts to Mike Chang! Now he knows how pathetic I am. This summer can't get any worse. Then she decided to sleep and hope for the best, that it won't be too awkward tomorrow at art class.


End file.
